


LAST HAND

by Cindy5769



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy5769/pseuds/Cindy5769
Summary: An evening poker game takes an interesting turn when Spock wins a full body massage.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	LAST HAND

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the Spock/Chapel group. I mention an unseen character as well as a mission that Spock and Chapel were on. They were parts of two stories that I never finished - but hey you never know !

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek belongs to Paramount/Viacom/etc. This story is but a Daydream put to paper . This story is Rated NC17.

**_Last Hand_ **

**_Cindy DeVoe_ **

"Last hand. Dealer's choice, change of game, gentlemen. The game is now 7 card no peek. Ante up."

The clatter of chips hitting the table muffled the sound of the shuffling deck. Hikaru Sulu tapped the top of the cards as they were offered to him to cut. Seven cards were dealt each player face down. A single card was then dealt into the center of the table and the remaining two cards lay face down next to it.

"Up card is the three of clubs. You're up, Scotty."

Scott turned the first card over, revealing the five of diamonds. He tossed a white chip into the pot and smiled. As the last chip hit the table, Christine turned to Spock.

"Pot's right, five high, Spock. Keep turning till you beat it."

"I am aware of the rules, Doctor."

His gaze was fixed on the stack of cards before him turning over the first card to reveal the ace of spades.

Christine's nose crinkled as she watched Spock eye the players around him, carefully placing two red chips to the collection of white ones. This particular game was always a big pot. It was also one that the first officer disliked and seldom won. Christine was ashamed to admit that it was the reason she had chosen it. The night had dealt her loss after loss and the majority of them had been to Spock. The Vulcan was a shark but no peek frustrated him and she grudgingly acknowledged to herself that she wanted nothing more then to annoy him at the moment. She tossed two chips into the pot and turned her attention to the next player.

"Pot's right, Leonard."

McCoy shuffled the cards in his hand absently as he turned over a succession -- seven of hearts, king of clubs, eight of clubs, queen of clubs. Christine watched as the fifth card revealed the seven of clubs and McCoy stopped.

"Pair of sevens high with a possible flush." Christine announced.

McCoy's game face slid into a satisfied smile as he tossed four red chips into the pot and leaned back in his chair.

"It'll cost you'll twenty to stay in now, folks."

Jim Kirk tossed in his ante as did the rest. Kirk, like Spock, chose to leave his cards as they had been dealt, turning each over and placing it face up with a decided snap. Queen of diamonds, six of hearts, eight of hearts, and then the eight of diamonds.

"Pair of eights high." Christine voice punctuate the clatter of chips as everyone tossed in an additional white chip. "Pot's right."

Nyota's cool smile had stayed fast through the game, as though she somehow knew the night was hers no matter what the cards held. Her serenity had been unshakeable since Wendel Kotu had boarded the _Enterprise_ three weeks ago and from the looks of their budding relationship her smile would be indelible.

Leonard McCoy frowned as she turned over her first card, the nine of clubs, a blow to his flush. Seven of diamonds, queen of spades, two of spades, three of diamonds, three of hearts. The pair would not be enough she knew as she turned the last cards to show the two of hearts.

"Two pair, high. Threes and twos." Christine assessed her dwindling stack of chips as her friend tossed in two reds. If this kept up she would be out of chips before turning a single card. There's always the gold chip, she thought absently as Hikaru turned his first card, five of spades.

Each player held a single gold chip to the side of their pile, it was a last hand only option. Instead of drawing additional funds for a last hand, each had the option to wager something of intrinsic value, a service or possession that would be forfeit to the winner. Nine of diamonds, ten of clubs, ten of hearts but the pair was not enough. Four of diamonds, two of diamonds, still nothing. He silently flipped the last card -- ten of diamonds -- and sighed.

"Let's keep it simple but honest." He chuckled as he tossed in a blue chip raising the bet to fifty each to see the game through. Uhura folded as the rest tossed the chip into the raising pile.

"Three tens are the cards to beat. Pot's right."

Christine held her breath as she turned her first card, followed by the remainder. King of diamonds, jack of spades, king of spades, a good start. Five of clubs, no help, queen of hearts, king of hearts. Three kings was good enough to put her on top. She picked up her last blue chip and tossed it into the pot.

"I like Hikaru's thought, keep it simple and honest."

Sulu and Kirk each folded their hands and sat back to relax and enjoy the sight as McCoy tossed his blue chip in, followed by four reds.

"I'll see ya and raise you twenty, Chris."

Chapel inclined her head and smiled as she saw the raise and waited for Scott and Spock to follow, each did.

"Pot's right."

Scotty shook his head in dismay as he began flipping one useless card after another. Five of hearts, two of clubs, five of diamonds, nine of hearts, four of spades, four of hearts and the six of diamonds. He tossed the cards into the growing pile of folded hands and nodded to Christine.

"Ya got me beat, lass."

She tossed her last two white chips in, leaving her only three reds and the gold chip. Spock followed, as did McCoy.

Spock looked down at the single ace before him and laid a matching one on top of it.

"Ace of diamonds to the ace of spades," Christine commented as his hand lifted the next card. Ten of spades, seven of spades, three of spades then the third ace appeared.

"Ace of hearts. Three aces beats my kings."

Spock's eyes swept the table before he placed two red chips into the pot. McCoy tapped his cards absently as he calculated the odds of holding an additional club to complete his flush. He had watched each card and knew the ace of spades had not been turned over but... He threw caution to the wind and tossed in his chips. Christine followed and tapped the table twice to indicate the pot was once again right. Leonard turned over the nine of spades then groaned as he looked at his last card, six of spades.

"Well, there goes my flush." He folded his hand and took a long swallow of his melted bourbon on the rocks.

Spock considered the woman across the table from him with affection and near mirth although his outward appearance betrayed neither. The fire that rimmed her eyes was most intriguing, indeed. This was a Christine he had only recently begun to know. In the months since their near fatal mission on Salingrey, Spock had found himself opening to possibilities that before had terrified him.

Christine Chapel was certainly one of those possibilities Christine leveled her gaze on Spock as he unfolded his hands and placed three red chips into the center of the table. She would not be bluffed, she was too close. Her last three red chips clattered next to her opponents's and she again

tapped the table. Neither lowered their eyes from the other's for countless seconds, no one spoke as Christine turned her last card to reveal the jack of hearts.

Full House!

"Yes!" She allowed the victorious exclamation to escape her lips without forethought. Spock still had one card and unlike Leonard she did not count cards. Her smile faded as she lifted her gold chip from the table and tossed it into the mass of colored chips between them. The marker had been decided before the game had begun, each knew what the others would offer if the chip was cast in. The option was now Spock's, he could follow with his own gold chip or offer a credit amount fitting the service bet. Christine held her hopes out that he would play his gold as well; she would very much like to hear Volcarez preform when they laid over at Star Base 12 next week and Spock held two tickets -- one of which he had wagered with his gold chip.

He slid his hand over his gold chip and moved it alongside the pot. "The wager is agreeable?"

Christine kept her voice even as she acknowledged him. "Agreed. Pot's right."

Jim Kirk whistled in admiration while Leonard cursed softly as Spock laid the forth ace down. Christine's jaw slacked in amazement, the man was unbeatable Spock gathered his winnings, silently assessed Christine for a moment before rising and walked to the computer station to record his cash-in. He held back her gold chip turning it in his fingers several times before he slid it into his pocket and turned to face her again.

"Doctor, I prefer Altair spice oil."

Christine could feel the blood rising to her cheeks despite her best efforts as she nodded in response, unsure of her voice for the moment.

Scott leaned forward towards Nyota and whispered. "I do not remember, what was her gold chip?"

Uhura's smiled coyly as she leaned closer. "A full body massage."

* * *

"Try it now, Mister Scott."

Scotty moved the circuit switch to the on position for the eleventh time. Fully prepared for another failure, he was gleefully surprised as power returned to relay station e-7.

"That has it, Mister Spock! I do na know what possessed ye to try that but it's workin."

Spock maneuvered his torso in small increments from within the junction tube. The throbbing of his shoulder was surpassed only by the steady muscular spasms that radiated from the small of his back. He gripped the console as he attempted to stand, his full height diminished by a decided stoop.

"I'll be callin Sick Bay and tellin them ta expect ya."

The engineer's matter of fact tone and scrutinizing stare would have raised a brow were it not for the fear that the action might cause additional discomfort. Spock began to straighten more as he reached behind his back and rubbed the offending area. He had been imprisoned inside the bowels of the ship for most of the past eight hours. The damage from the overloads in junctions c through g had been erratic in nature. The coursing voltage had skipped entire sections, leaving them unharmed, then indiscriminately shorted out others to a near unrecognizable condition. Given time and the proper level of healing meditation, Spock was certain he would recover in a few hours but the prospect of Doctor Chapel's ministries held significant allure.

"I must agree, Mister Scott, I am in considerable discomfort. Please advise Doctor Chapel I am on my way."

Scott's eyes glinted as his brogue thickened. "Aye, Spock, a bonnie time for that massage now, isn't it?"

This time his brow did rise. "Indeed."

* * *

Christine stepped away from the com and set the exam table for Spock's unique physiology. She knew the norms and calibrated by memory then adjusted the thermal unit on the table to 102 degrees. Spock made no announcement as he entered, he simply walked to the table and slowly slid onto it. Christine glanced at the readings on the panel but knew what they would reveal before she

had even looked. Spock's gait and posture along with the effort he placed into getting on the table had told her most of what she needed to know. His histamine levels were elevated from the injury, the erector spinae region was inflamed as were the trapezius and rhomboids muscles.

"Spent the day in the Jefferies tubes, I see," Christine commented casually as she motioned for him to turn over onto his stomach. He complied with some effort. Christine's hands slid along his uniform clad back, applying even pressure as she assessed his condition. The gentle touch vibrated through the fabric, sending Spock's mind drifting to more pleasing thoughts then the discomfort he had been experiencing seconds before. He attempted to concentrate on forming a reply to her comment.

"The damage was extensive and required... UHHH!"

"Sorry." She pressed gently down along his spine, bringing another groan from him.

"I believe that you have found the spot, Doctor." Any pleasing thoughts had left Spock's mind.

Christine lifted a hypo spray and adjusted the dosage. "This is going to be uncomfortable for a second or two," she warned as she lifted his shirt bottom to expose his lower back.

The warning, although accurate, was unsuccessful in preparing him for the sensation. Icy vapor surged through Spock's spine as Christine emptied the hypo into his sciatic region. He took in a sharp breath as the hypo made contact, holding it for the duration. Only when Christine lifted the offensive instrument and began to gently massage the rapidly numbing area did he expel the breath. Her fingertips radiated a subtle tingle as they glided along his spine.

Was it the hypo contents or her, Spock wondered as he allowed the new sensation to replace the discomfort of a moment before. What would it be like to feel her hands caress his body without the intrusion of analgesics and antihistamines?

He did not realize the sigh had escaped until he heard it rumble from his chest. Christine smiled and continued her delicate strokes.

"The swelling should be down in about an hour. Try to rest while it's working." She reluctantly slid her fingers from his back and lowered his shirt.

Spock opened his eyes and began to shift himself to sit. Christine automatically offered her hand to steady him and was surprised when he took it. A feeling of warmth traveled through her as flesh met flesh. Raising her gaze to his intensified the sensation, his eyes a question unspoken as hers were a wordless answer. Spock's thoughts raced as quickly as his heart, those eyes... He mustered the control to turn his gaze and slid his hand from hers.

His voice seemed distant to his own ears as he slid from the table. "I believe that this would be an ideal time to redeem my gold chip, Doctor."

Christine swallowed dust as she tried to find her voice, her mouth as dry as Vulcan. Damn, dry as Vulcan, hot as Vulcan... Why was her mind clattering with visions of Hot Vulcans, correction just one Hot Vulcan?

"I'm off duty in an hour, I can bring everything to your quarters or you can come to mine. " Peachy, your place or mine...

Spock allowed a faint smile to reach his eyes as he straightened his uniform. "There is no need for you to transport the necessary items, your quarters will be more than adequate. It is now 13:22, will 14:30 be acceptable?"

"Yes," was all her brain could cohesively allow her to reply.

* * *

Christine rolled out the warming mat and adjusted the temperature setting to high. The Altair spice oil sat in its warmer tray as well as the moist towels. Her thoughts still jumbled by Spock's recent behavior, she called for a selection of classical music from several worlds and turned the atomizer on to fill the rooms with the faint scent of sandalwood. The combination of spice oil and

sandalwood was a provocative mix, exotic and masculine. She was painfully aware that Spock was both to her and she once again considered just what he really had on his mind. Their relationship had certainly changed over the years they had known each other. What had once been cool professionalism punctuated by humiliating circumstances had fallen into easy companionship since their second tour together had begun a year ago. V'ger had changed Spock, of that there was no doubt, and Salingrey had changed them both. They had survived and grown but not without great sacrifice and scars. Christine banished the memories, they were ghosts, without substance. The buzzer rang bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Come."

Spock entered, still in uniform, only a slight hint of his earlier discomfort in his gait. He was stopped cold as Christine stepped from behind the table. Unlike himself she had discarded her uniform in favor of off duty attire and he was immediately appreciative of the fact. The burgundy raw silk gown was elegant in its simplicity, the scooped neckline exposed her throat and a hint of cleavage before caressing her ample breasts. It continued to cling from her midriff past her waist before falling into soft folds past her hips. As she moved he was rewarded with the sight of creamy flesh peeking through a thigh high slit.

"You can undress in the bathroom."

His throat suddenly parched, Spock's voice was little more than a whisper. "Very well."

Christine handed him a towel from the warmer and stepped aside to allow him access to the bathroom. He stepped past her silently, fearing she could somehow perceive the twisting knot that had formed in the pit of his stomach. His eyes focused on his destination, he could not see the self-satisfied smile that had claimed her lips. Christine smoothed the fabric falling from her hips as the bathroom door swished closed. The look in Spock's eyes had been blatant admiration and she was decidedly pleased with her effect. She stepped towards the door panel and knocked softly.

"Spock, I forgot to tell you, there's a water shower script code on the counter. The water and steam will help open your pores for the massage."

Through the sealed door she could hear his muffled acknowledgment.

* * *

The time spent in the shower had allowed Spock to regroup and he was, for the moment, again in control as he lay down on the massage table. The aroma that filled Christine's cabin was relaxing yet stimulating, the perception intensified as she opened the bottle of oil and the scents mixed. His back and shoulders were covered in warm towels as were his legs and feet. The towel she had originally handed him was fastened around his waist.

He prepared himself for the cool sensation of her hands against his flesh but was surprised at the instant warmth her touch brought. The oil she had poured into her palms was heated well above his own body temperature and caused his aching muscles to begin to relax instantly. Her hands, hot and slick from the oil, glided over his shoulders then down his back, ending just past his coxal then sliding back along his sides.

Her touch at first delicate and coaxing, then firmer -- demanding submission from his taut muscles -- then returning to a gentle caress. He could feel his blood flow racing to merge with the path her skillful fingers traced, eager to reach this new sensation. Christine watched the trail of patina hues that began to rise beneath her touch. She poured fresh oil into her palms and rubbed them together before returning to Spock's deltoids. The scent of the oil and sandal wood began to bring her own body to keener awareness as she kneaded along his back. She was hot, not simply from the elevated temperature but the proximity of Spock's naked body beneath her adroit hands.

She felt him shudder as she slithered down his spine and back up again. Long torturous strokes glided over glistening olive flesh. She slowly placed a fresh warm towel over his back and moved to his feet.

Spock could not grasp the sensations he was experiencing as Christine deftly stroked his feet. Her thumbs pressing gently along his arch, down to his toes then up to his heel, an exquisite torture he was certain he would not endure.

Heat surged through his gut as she abandoned his feet to travel upward along his calves and thighs, her foray ending at the edge of the towel. She dragged her sultry fingers over his helpless extremities, drawing short gasps of release from his throat. Christine paused, her heart pounding madly as she calmed her own thoughts. The rush of adrenalin his gasps had raised in her was exhilarating and empowering. How she wanted him. She lifted the towel from his back, fighting her desire, and stepped to stand at his feet.

"Roll over, please."

Spock could feel his body melting into the table beneath him, his flesh molten, flowing, seeking respite. The echo of Christine's voice reverberated in his mind and he responded without coherent thought. He rolled onto his back, helpless to do otherwise. He felt her place the warm towel over his chest and glide back to the foot of the table where she returned to her caressing manipulation of his feet.

Hot oil, silken hands, heel, arch , toes, ankle, shin, knees, thigh... Her delicious contact continued upward until her finger tips brushed the towel's edge, each contact bringing delicate friction against his balls and rapidly awakening penis. Spock's mind drifted to fantasy as Christine slid her hands along his thighs a final time and returned the towel once again.

Christine could feel her breasts straining against the confines of her bra; heat rushed through her body and pooled in her groin. She stepped away from the table for a moment, collecting her composure and then returning to the head of the table. She slowly began to massage Spock's scalp next. His hair was silky and fine as it fell between her fingers. Gentle circles wound from her finger tips, moving further outward with each sweep. Her caress brushed his temple and she was a wash in a torrid embrace, Spock's hands entwined in her hair, his lips feverishly devouring hers.

She drew her hands away, shocked yet drawn to return. The image flashed again in her mind -- she was pressed firmly against him, their bodies slick with oil as he devoured her mouth and thrust within her.

She slid her fingers away from his temple once again as she continued to massage his scalp. _Well, you're not the only one with fantasies, mister. Let's see if this can work both ways_.

She began clenching and relaxing her vaginal muscles rhythmically, inching closer and closer to a peak. Nearly there, she imagined Spock thrusting madly inside her as she picked up the pace of her self stimulation. On the verge of release she again traced the path to his temples, filling him with her own heated consummation.

He bolted upright, a look of combined shock and pure lust replaced the usual Vulcan calm. "Christine!"

"Something wrong, Spock?" she panted.

The music playing in the background had been mostly ignored until now. Cu Tev's _Reunion_ was fading and was replaced by the first haunting notes of Ravel's _Bolero_. Christine moistened her lips, allowing her tongue to lazily trace the curves of her upper lip and then the lower one before permitting it to retreat. Her own breathing as unsteady as his as she moved to stand before him, her

hungry eyes drifting from his jutting penis, fighting to free itself from the constraints of the towel, upward to his own desire-laden eyes. She placed a hand on each of his thighs and rubbed gently.

"You're still so tense. I really should finish the massage."

Spock's breathing, still shuddering, filled her with an overpowering longing. He slowly regained his senses and a small margin of control as he found his voice. "I believe that massage may not be the solution to my tensions, Christine."

"Really?

"Yes, really."

He could stand no more and grasped her wandering hands in his, pulling her against him. Christine melted against him as her still slick hands slid from his gentle grasp to trace their way up his arms and shoulders. Spock drew her closer into his arms and claimed her lips without hesitation. The reality of her coolness no longer masked by heated oil. He found in her a quenching sea to match his burning need. He wanted more of her instantly, a hunger he was sure would never be satisfied. He moved his hands from behind her back to the fastener of her dress behind her neck. Her hair cascaded through his fingers as he fumbled with his task momentarily, marveling at its silken texture.

Christine's hands continued their wanton journey as she caressed the back of his head drawing him even deeper into their kiss. Tongues dueled wildy as he slid first the dress from her pliant curves and then her salient breasts from their confinements. He consumed her gasp as his hands laid claim to her jutting orbs, cupping each and raking his thumbs gently over her taut nipples.

Playfully he traced a bare foot along the length of her leg and rear, finally hooked his big toe over the band of her panties, sliding them from her easily. Unwilling to allow any barrier to remain, Christine slid her hands from behind his neck along his chest and belly until she reached the cumbersome towel. The heavy terry cloth fell to her demanding hands and she pushed it aside to reveal his throbbing erection -- proud and formidable, alien and exotic just as the man before her.

She slowly parted her lips from his as she transverse his body with luxurious kisses, leaving a trail of fire and ice in their wake. Spock gasped as she lowered herself to her knees and continued her journey downward. Her tongue tracing liquid fire as it circled first his pulsing member then his tightening testicles. She savored the tastes of him as it changed from oil slicked to the intoxicating maleness of simply Spock. She took one of his fuzz covered treasures into her mouth and sucked gently, only raising her lips from their quest long enough to breath vaporous breath over one then turning her attention to the other.

Her attention momentarily diverted as he murmured an expletive in Vulcan, she released her oral hold only to lower her hungry mouth over his bulbous head. His heat and musk filled her as she rolled her tongue over his tender tip, locking her lips along its shaft and sucking eagerly. Spock's mind reeled as his loins tightened and threatened to release his essence in volcanic eruption.

He gently but firmly grasped Christine's shoulders and guided her from her lusty feast to stand once more between his shaking legs. He had lost the ability to form words and was certain that sentient thought would soon follow if he did not have her _now_.

He stood and scooped her into his arms as he reclaimed her masterful mouth with his own. He traversed the few steps to her bed as _Bolero's_ seductive rhythm quickened. Her half-lidded eyes gazed up at him as he laid her atop the bed, his lips hungry for her the instant their kiss was broken. He allowed them free rein over her dewy flesh as he hovered over her.

The salty sheen that covered her stirred in him images of the cresting waves of a cool sea from their shared Terran heritage. Her body arched pleadingly as his lips brushed her erect nipples, teasing one then the other as he pulled them alternately into his ravenous mouth. Sliding his lips further down, traveling a mirrored path to her earlier one, he brushed his lips over the dark curls that hid her sex from him. He parted her lips with fiery fingers, breathed in her musky aroma and flicking his tongue as a serpent seeking its prey. Hungry again for more of her hidden treasures he lapped at the liquid heat that he drew from her. Christine's hips bucked against his ardent mouth, crying out for release as he sucked and licked at her very core.

He slid a finger into her and pulsed in time to her heaving hips as spasm after spasm crashed through her until she shuddered and whimpered in exquisite agony. She drew him up to her, searching and finding his lips, his tongue was filled with her sex and avid for more but eager also to find completion for them both.

He hovered over her, poised and ready but holding back. Christine knew somehow and raised her hand to the spot on his temple that had begun their searing interlude. Spock returned the gesture and slid welcomingly into her mind; two became one as he entered her fully with a single thrust.

Slowly at first they moved together as their thoughts and perceptions merged, a sigh, a shiver and a gasp as their tempo increase, the music's demanding beat rocketing them into a frenzied impaling of flesh as they teetered on the brink of a nova. They crashed over the vortex as her body convulsed beneath his and waves of ecstasy pulled at him as he emptied himself into her. A flood of seed filled her to overflow and her body pulled him to fulfillment as her deepest parts clenched around him. Everything spiraled around them as they were swallowed into oblivion.

* * *

Christine cradled Spock's head to her breast as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. Slowly he returned to full awareness and shifted his body up to lie facing her, his easy smile filled her heart. She propped herself up on an elbow as she returned the smile and reached to trace an ear with a fingertip.

"You know I should be upset with you."

Knowing full well she was teasing him, Spock raised a brow and played along. "Indeed. May I ask why?"

"I'm going to have to figure out something else to bet for my Gold chip now."

Spock reached out to capture her adventuring hand and turned it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Unnecessary. You will simply have to continue to lose to me."

He released her hand and claimed her mouth before her protest could be verbalized.

Fin


End file.
